2019–20 Arsenal F.C. season
Unai Emery (until 29 November) Freddie Ljungberg (Interim since 29 November) | stadium = Emirates Stadium | final_position = [[Premier League 2019–20|Premier League TBD]] | highest_position = | lowest_position = | points = | goals_for = | goals_against = | goals_difference = | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = ''Third round'' | cup2 = EFL Cup | cup_placement2 = ''Third round'' | cup3 = UEFA Europa League | cup_placement3 = ''Group Stage'' | matches_played = | league_topscorer = | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2018–19 | next_season = 2020–21 }} The 2019–20 season is Arsenal's 28th season in the Premier League, 104th overall season in the top flight and 100th consecutive season in the top flight of English football. The club are participating in the Premier League, the FA Cup, the EFL Cup. Review Pre-season July Arsenal began their off-season by completing some squad alterations. Bernd Leno, Reiss Nelson, Joe Willock, Eddie Nketiah, Emile Smith Rowe and Matt Macey all received new squad numbers, the latter five being promoted to the first team from the academy. Arsenal’s pre-season tour in America got off to a shaky start with club captain, Laurent Koscielny, refusing to travel. He believed that over his 9 years of service to the club, he had earned the right to terminate his contract despite still having a year left. This lead to the club taking disciplinary actions, which included stripping Koscielny of the club captaincy. Arsenal’s first summer signing was young Brazilian forward, Gabriel Martinelli, for a £6,000,000 fee. The summer was dominated by headlines stating that Arsenal’s transfer budget was only £45,000,000. Despite lots of major outlets reporting on this, it was revealed that the budget was actually closer to £100,000,000. The lack of budget and ambition from owner Stan Kroenke, lead many fans to grow infuriated, and begin protesting his ownership with the hashtag #WeCareDoYou. On 15 July Arsenal began the pre-season tour with an emphatic 3–0 friendly win over Colorado Rapids with Martinelli scoring on his non-competitive debut. The Arsenal players featured were mostly youth players with Mesut Özil, Alexandre Lacazette and Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang also involved, being introduced from the bench. On 17 July, Arsenal played against Bayern Munich in California in the 2019 International Champions Cup and prevailed 2–1 with Eddie Nketiah scoring the winning goal. Three days later the Gunners continued this winning form with a 3–0 victory over Fiorentina in Charlotte with a brace by Nketiah and a goal by Joe Willock. Three more days later Arsenal faced Real Madrid in Landover in the Gunners' third and final International Champions Cup match. Arsenal were leading 2–0 through Alexandre Lacazette and Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang, but Real hit back with the troubled Gareth Bale halving the deficit and Marco Asensio scoring the equaliser. The match ended 2–2 thus resulting in a penalty shootout with the Gunners subsequently losing 3–2. In addition both teams ended the match with 10 men. This meant that Arsenal finished in 3rd place, their best ever result in the competition. On 25 July, Arsenal completed the signing of French teenage centre-back William Saliba from Saint-Étienne for a reported fee of £27 million. However, he was loaned back to the French club for the 2019–20 season. Arsenal also completed a season-long loan deal for Spanish midfielder Dani Ceballos from Real Madrid. On 26 July, Arsenal pair Mesut Özil and Sead Kolašinac were involved in a carjacking attempt by a gang of armed robbers in London near Golders Green, where there was footage of Kolašinac chasing the gangsters. Both players were targeted by the gang but it was confirmed by the club that the pair escaped uninjured and were safe. On 28 July, Arsenal played in the Emirates Cup for the first time since 2017 but lost 1–2 at home to French team Lyon. The Gunners failed to win the Emirates Cup for the first time since 2014. On 31 July, Arsenal played a friendly game against Angers who were celebrating the 100th anniversary of the French club's establishment. The match ended in a 1–1 draw, meaning a penalty shootout had to decide the winner. The Gunners won the shootout 4–3 with Arsenal goalkeeper Emiliano Martínez saving the decisive spot-kick from ex-Arsenal player Jeff Reine-Adelaïde. August On 1 August, Arsenal made the signing of Ivory Coast winger Nicolas Pépé from Ligue 1 team Lille for a club record £72 million. On 4 August, Arsenal also played against Barcelona on the Joan Gamper Trophy at the Camp Nou. The Gunners lost 2–1 with Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang scoring the only goal in the first half giving Arsenal the lead going into half time. However, a horrible own goal from Ainsley Maitland-Niles and a 90th minute winner from Luis Suárez gave Barcelona the win in Arsenal's final pre-season fixture. On 6 August, then-captain Laurent Koscielny left Arsenal to join Ligue 1 club Bordeaux for a reported fee of £4.6 million after nine years at the club. On 7 August, Carl Jenkinson left the club and joined Nottingham Forest for a fee of £2 million. The following day, transfer deadline day, the Gunners signed left-back Kieran Tierney from Celtic for a reported £25,000,000 fee and centre-back David Luiz from Chelsea for a reported £8,000,000 fee three hours later. Players |nb=GER |n=1 |pos=GK |eu=y |age= |s=2018 |a=36 |g=0 |e=2023 |f=£22.5M}} |nb=ESP |n=2 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=181 |g=7 |e=2023 |f=Academy}} |nb=SCO |n=3 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2019 |a=0 |g=0 |e=2024 |f=£25.0M}} |nb=EGY |n=4 |pos=MF |eu=n |age= |s=2016 |a=89 |g=2 |e=2022 |f=£7.4M |tw=w}} |nb=GRE |n=5 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2018|a=40 |g=3 |e=2021 |f= £17.6M |}} |nb=ARM |n=7 |pos=MF |eu=n |age= |s=2018 |a=56 |g=9 |e=2021 |f=Swap deal |tw=w}} |nb=ESP |n=8 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2019 |a=0 |g=0 |e=2020 |f=Loan |notes=On loan from Real Madrid}} |nb=FRA |n=9 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2017 |a=88 |g=36 |e=2022 |f=£46.5M}} |nb=GER |n=10 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=231 |g=43 |e=2021 |f=£42.5M|notes=Vice-captain}} |nb=URU |n=11 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2018 |a=50 |g=2|e=2023 |f=£26.4M}} |nb=GAB |n=14 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2018 |a=65 |g=41 |e=2021 |f=£56.0M |tw=w}} |nb=ENG |n=15|pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2014 |a=68 |g=2 |e=2023 |f=Academy}} |nb=ENG |n=16 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2016 |a=60 |g=1 |e=2023 |f=£2.0M}} |nb=ESP |n=18 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=248 |g=10 |e=2020 |f=£8.5M |tw=w|notes=Vice-captain}} |nb=CIV |n=19 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2019 |a=0 |g=0 |e=2024 |f=£72.0M |notes=Current record signing}} |nb=GER |n=20 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2016 |a=115 |g=8 |e=2021 |f=£35.0M}} |nb=ENG |n=21 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2014 |a=83 |g=3 |e=2022 |f=£16.0M}} |nb=BRA |n=23 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2019 |a=0 |g=0 |e=2021 |f=£8.0M}} |nb=ENG |n=24 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2015 |a=16 |g=0 |e=2022 |f=Academy}} |nb=ARG |n=26 |pos=GK |eu=n |age= |s=2010 |a=14 |g=0 |e=2022 |f=Academy}} |nb=GRE |n=27 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2018 |a=7 |g=0 |e=2023 |f=£1.9M |tw=w}} |nb=ENG |n=28 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2015 |a=17 |g=3 |e=2022 |f=Academy}} |nb=FRA |n=29 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2018 |a=48 |g=1 |e=2022 |f=£7.0M}} |nb=ENG |n=30 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2015 |a=19 |g=3 |e=2022 |f=Academy|notes=On loan at Leeds United}} |nb=BIH |n=31 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2017 |a=72 |g=5 |e=2022 |f=Free}} |nb=ENG |n=32 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2016 |a=6 |g=3 |e=2023 |f=Academy}} |nb=ENG |n=33 |pos=GK |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=2 |g=0 |e=2022 |f=Academy}} |nb=SUI |n=34 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2016 |a=134 |g=11 |e=2023 |f=£30.0M|notes=Captain}} |nb=BRA |n=35 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2019 |a=0 |g=0 |e=2024 |f=£6.0M}} |nb=FRA |n=— |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2019 |a=0 |g=0 |e=2024 |f=£27.0M |notes=On loan at Saint-Étienne}} Transfers Transfers in Loans in Transfer out } Free agent || Released || Academy |- | 28 July 2019 || RW || || Xavier Amaechi || Hamburger SV || £2,200,000 || Academy |- | 2 August 2019 || CB || || Krystian Bielik || Derby County || £10,000,000 || Academy |- | 4 August 2019 || SS || || Takuma Asano || Partizan Belgrade || £900,000 || First team |- | 6 August 2019 || CB || || Laurent Koscielny || Bordeaux || £4,600,000 || First team |- | 7 August 2019 || RB || || Carl Jenkinson || Nottingham Forest || £2,000,000 || First team |- | rowspan=2|8 August 2019 || LB || || Dominic Thompson || Brentford || £3,000,000 || Academy |- | LW || || Alex Iwobi || Everton || £40,000,000 || First team |} Loans Out Club Kits Adidas were announced as Arsenal's kit supplier as of the start of the season. This marks the first time since the 1993-94 season that Adidas have been the kit supplier to the club. Supplier: Adidas / Sponsor: Fly Emirates / Sleeve Partner: Visit Rwanda Squad statistics Appearances and goals Goalscorers Disciplinary record Pre-season Friendlies |team2 = Arsenal |score = 3–3 |report = Report |goals1 = Marsh , Mingoia , McDonnell |goals2 = Smith , John-Jules |stadium = Meadow Park |location = Borehamwood, Hertfordshire, England |attendance = 2,766 |referee = |result = D }} |team2 = Arsenal |score = 0–3 |report = Report |goals1 = |goals2 = Saka Olayinka Martinelli |stadium = Dick's Sporting Goods Park |location = Commerce City, Colorado |attendance = |referee = |result = W }} |team2 = Arsenal |score = 1–1 |report = Report |goals1 = El Melali |goals2 = Medley Nelson Willock Maitland-Niles |penalties1 = Manceau Capelle Thomas Kanga Reine-Adélaïde |penaltyscore = 3–4 |penalties2 = Maitland-Niles Willock Xhaka Aubameyang Mkhitaryan |stadium = Stade Raymond Kopa |location = Angers, France |attendance= |referee = |result = W }} International Champions Cup |team2 = Arsenal |score = 1–2 |report = Report |goals1 = Lewandowski |goals2 = Poznanski Nketiah |stadium = Dignity Health Sports Park |location = Carson, California |attendance = 26,704 |referee = Kevin Stott (United States) |result = W |stack = yes }} |team2 = Fiorentina |score = 3–0 |report = Report |goals1 = Nketiah Willock |goals2 = |stadium = Bank of America Stadium |location = Charlotte, North Carolina |attendance = 34,902 |referee = Marcos de Oliveira (United States) |result = W |stack = yes }} |team2 = Arsenal |score = 2–2 |report = Report |goals1= Bale Asensio |goals2= Lacazette Aubameyang |penalties1= Bale Isco Varane Vinícius |penaltyscore = 3–2 |penalties2= Nelson Xhaka Saka Monreal Burton |stadium = FedExField |location = Washington D.C., United States |attendance = 52,826 |referee = Timothy Ford (United States) |result = L |stack = yes }} Emirates Cup |team2 = Lyon |score = 1–2 |report = https://www.arsenal.com/fixture/arsenal/2019-jul-28/lyon |goals1 = Aubameyang |goals2 = Dembélé |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = |referee = Jonathan Moss (England) |result = L }} Joan Gamper Trophy |team2 = Arsenal |score = 2–1 |report = Report |goals1 = Maitland-Niles Suárez |goals2 = Aubameyang |stadium = Camp Nou |location = Barcelona, Spain |attendance = 98,812 |referee = Juan Martínez Munuera |result = L }} Competitions Overview {|class="wikitable" style="text-align:left" |- !rowspan=2 style="width:140px;"|Competition !colspan=8|Record |- !style="width:40px;"| !style="width:40px;"| !style="width:40px;"| !style="width:40px;"| !style="width:40px;"| !style="width:40px;"| !style="width:40px;"| !style="width:70px;"| |- |Premier League |- |FA Cup |- |EFL Cup |- |Europa League |- !Total Premier League League table Results by matchday Matches On 13 June 2019, the Premier League fixtures were announced. | location = Newcastle upon Tyne | stadium = St. James' Park | attendance = 47,635 | referee = Martin Atkinson | result = W }} Aubameyang | score = 2–1 | report = Report | team2 = Burnley | goals2 = Barnes | location = Holloway, London | stadium = Emirates Stadium | attendance = 60,214 | referee = Mike Dean | result = W }} Salah | score = 3–1 | report = Report | team2 = Arsenal | goals2 = Torreira | location = Liverpool | stadium = Anfield | attendance = 53,298 | referee = Anthony Taylor | result = L }} Aubameyang | score = 2–2 | report = Report | team2 = Tottenham Hotspur | goals2 = Eriksen Kane | location = Holloway, London | stadium = Emirates Stadium | attendance = 60,333 | referee = Martin Atkinson | result = D }} Pereyra | score = 2–2 | report = Report | team2 = Arsenal | goals2 = Aubameyang | location = Watford | stadium = Vicarage Road | attendance = 21,360 | referee = Anthony Taylor | result = D }} Pépé Chambers Aubameyang | score = 3–2 | report = Report | team2 = Aston Villa | goals2 = McGinn Wesley | location = Holloway, London | stadium = Emirates Stadium | attendance = 60,331 | referee = Jonathan Moss | result = W }} | score = 1–1 | report = Report | team2 = Arsenal | goals2 = Aubameyang | location = Manchester | stadium = Old Trafford | attendance = 73,201 | referee = Kevin Friend | result = D }} | score = 1–0 | report = Report | team2 = Bournemouth | goals2 = | location = Holloway, London | stadium = Emirates Stadium | attendance = 60,326 | referee = Martin Atkinson | result = W }} | score = 1–0 | report = Report | team2 = Arsenal | goals2 = | location = Sheffield | stadium = Bramall Lane | attendance = 30,775 | referee = Mike Dean | result = L }} David Luiz | score = 2–2 | report = Report | team2 = Crystal Palace | goals2 = Milivojević J Ayew | location = Holloway, London | stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 60,345 |referee = Martin Atkinson | result = D }} | score = 1–1 | report = Report | team2 = Wolverhampton Wanderers | goals2 = Jiménez | location = Holloway, London | stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 60,383 |referee = Michael Oliver | result = D }} Maddison | score = 2–0 | report = Report | team2 = Arsenal | goals2 = | location = Leicester | stadium = King Power Stadium | attendance = 32,209 | referee = Chris Kavanagh | result = L }} | score = 2–2 | report = Report | team2 = Southampton | goals2 = Ings , Ward-Prowse | location = Holloway, London | stadium = Emirates Stadium | attendance = 60,295 | referee = Stuart Attwell | result = D }} Cantwell | score = 2–2 | report = Report | team2 = Arsenal | goals2 = Aubameyang | location = Norwich | stadium = Carrow Road | attendance = 27,067 | referee = Paul Tierney | result = D }} | score = 1–2 | report = Report | team2 = Brighton & Hove Albion | goals2 = Webster Maupay | location = Holloway, London | stadium = Emirates Stadium | attendance = 60,164 | referee = Graham Scott | result = L }} | score = 1–3 | report = Report | team2 = Arsenal | goals2 = Martinelli Pépé Aubameyang | location = Stratford, London | stadium = London Stadium | attendance = 59,936 | referee = Mike Dean | result = W }} Sterling | location = Holloway, London | stadium = Emirates Stadium | attendance = 60,031 | referee = Paul Tierney | result = L }} | score = 1–1 | report = Report | team2 = Arsenal | goals2 = Aubameyang | location = Bournemouth | stadium = Vitality Stadium | attendance = 10,234 | referee = Stuart Attwell | result = D }} | score = 1–2 | report = Report | team2 = Chelsea | goals2 = Jorginho Abraham | location = Holloway, London | stadium = Emirates Stadium | attendance = 60,309 | referee = Craig Pawson | result = L }} Papastathopoulos | score = 2–0 | report = Report | team2 = Manchester United | goals2 = | location = Holloway, London | stadium = Emirates Stadium | attendance = 60,328 | referee = Chris Kavanagh | result = W }} FA Cup The third round draw was made on 2 December 2019. EFL Cup Holding Willock Nelson |team2 = Nottingham Forest |goals2 = |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway |attendance = 53,160 |referee = Darren England |result = W }} |time = 19:30 BST |round = Fourth round |score = 5–5 |report = Report |team1 = Liverpool |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = Mustafi Milner Oxlade-Chamberlain Origi |goals2 = Torreira Martinelli Maitland-Niles Willock |penalties1 = Milner Lallana Brewster Origi Jones |penaltyscore = 5–4 |penalties2 = Bellerín Guendouzi Martinelli Ceballos Maitland-Niles |stadium = Anfield, Liverpool |attendance = 52,694 |referee = Andre Marriner |result = L }} UEFA Europa League Arsenal entered the competition in the group stages as a result for their fifth place finish in the 2018–19 season. The Gunners were drawn with Eintracht Frankfurt, Standard Liège and Vitória. Group stage |goals1 = Kohr |team2 = Arsenal |goals2 = Willock Saka Aubameyang |stadium = Waldstadion |location = Frankfurt am Main, Germany |attendance = 47,000 |referee = Davide Massa (Italy) |result = W }} |goals1 = Martinelli Willock Ceballos |team2 = Standard Liège |goals2 = |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 58,725 |referee = Sandro Schärer (Switzerland) |result = W }} |goals1 = Martinelli Pépé |team2 = Vitória de Guimarães |goals2 = Edwards Duarte da Silva |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 60,195 |referee = Serdar Gözübüyük |result = W }} |goals1 = Duarte da Silva |team2 = Arsenal |goals2 = Mustafi |stadium = Estádio D. Afonso Henriques |location = Guimarães, Portugal |attendance = 17,822 |referee = Halis Özkahya |result = D }} |goals1 = Aubameyang |team2 = Eintracht Frankfurt |goals2 = Kamada |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = |referee = Ruddy Buquet (France) |result = L }} |goals1 = Bastien Amallah |team2 = Arsenal |goals2 = Lacazette Saka |stadium = Stade Maurice Dufrasne |location = Liège, Belgium |attendance = |referee = Andreas Ekberg (Sweden) |result = D }} Category:Arsenal F.C. Category:2019–20 Club seasons Category:2019–20 English Club seasons